


Max's Birthday

by PeaceJames



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Love, Romance, life is strange - Freeform, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceJames/pseuds/PeaceJames
Summary: It's nearly time for Max's 19th birthday and Chloe wants to make it super special. - for a hella special girl.





	Max's Birthday

It was 4 months off being a year since Max had graduated Blackwell Academy; September 20th 2014 it was. A day before Max's 19th birthday and Chloe was preparing a surprise for her brunette girlfriend, who; by the way now had longer, wavier hair.

Side Note: Max, Chloe, Joyce and David had moved to Seattle after Max graduated - Joyce wanted to get to know Max's parents again and introduce David to them. 

Chloe had previously noticed that Max was in love with a necklace she saw while walking through town a few days ago. Chloe wanted her Max to be happy, so yesterday, she had decided to go and buy it while Max was doing her free-lance photography. When she had arrived, the shop was quiet. She didn't waste any time and headed straight to the cashier.  
"Hi, its my girlfriend's birthday in a couple days and she seemed to really like the love heart necklace in the window. The one that has a doe engraved on the front and a butterfly on the back." The bluenette explained.  
"Original price; $1000. 50% off of that is $500. Seems reasonable. It's a hella special necklace for a hella special girl. I'll take it."  
"Very well," the cashier says as she walks with Chloe to the window to retrieve the necklace. "This is indeed a special piece of jewellery. Not only will it show your love, it opens up and has a place for a photo," the cashier, Lucy added.  
"I do have a photo that I carry around…" Chloe began as she pulled out a photo of her and Max that they had taken in front of a lake as the sun was just under the horizon. 

"Can you make a smaller copy of this and put it in the frame please?" she asked as she handed the photo to Lucy.  
"But of course. You two look extremely cute. It will just be another $75 to have it printed clearly when it's small." Lucy smiled.  
"No problem." Chloe nodded as she pulled out her credit card.  
"Okay. Let's get this payed for and you can come back tomorrow and pick it up, just ask for Lucy if I'm not at the counter."  
"Okay, that suits because Max's birthday is on the 21st and its the 19th today." Chloe payed the $575 and gave Lucy a smile before leaving to head home. 

Chloe cane back to realty after recalling what had happened yesterday. She had arranged so much for her girlfriend's birthday, she had invited Kate, who was fortunately allowed to take a holiday from her ward. Victoria was also invited because after Max had warned her about Nathan and helped her escape Jefferson she had classed Max as her friend and wasn't a bitch to Chloe anymore. (In this universe, the tornado never happened and Max managed to help Victoria before Jefferson 'got rid of her') Now it was time to go pickup her girlfriend's present. Max was busy again taking photos for her Blog that she had decided earlier today she was going to start. Chloe headed to the shop to collect. She pulled into a parking spot out front of the jewellery shop. She walked in and happily, Lucy was at the counter. Chloe walked up to her and asked if the necklace was ready.  
"Indeed it is. We even took the liberty of including a free giftbox. We've already packaged it for you." Lucy smiled as she passed the bluenette a gift bag which contained the receipt and the gift box with the necklace inside. "And here is the original." Lucy added as she handed Chloe the photo. She slid the photo back into her purse before looking in the bag. The box had pink flowers all over it. Max's favourite colour. And the bag said 'Happy Birthday my Love'.  
"Wow, thank you for listening to what I said yesterday... Not many people would. And you guessed her favourite colour. And it's a very sweet gift bag. Here's a $20 tip." The bluenette handed Lucy a $20 note with a smile and a thank you. The cashier thanked Chloe as she left. As Chloe drove home she smiled knowing full well that Max was absolutely going to love the gift. 

The next day.  
Chloe woke up next to Max. Since they had moved to Seattle, the girls had been living with Max's parents, Joyce and David had bought an apartment with the reward money David had got for arresting Jefferson. 

Chloe placed a soft kiss on her beautiful girlfriend’s cheek. Which caused Max to blush, she loved Chloe doing that.  
“Happy Birthday my beautiful Angel." Chloe spoke softly.  
"Thank you darling." Max smiled as she slowly opened her eyes and stretched. Chloe noticed the time on their alarm clock. 7:30 am.  
"I have a present for you, would you like to open it now? Or when Kate, Victoria, Mum and Step... Dad are here?" She asked.  
"Ooh, can I open it now please?!" Max sat up quickly against the soft bed head.  
Chloe reached down her side of the bed and pulled up the gift bag. Max's mouth widened into a smile when she saw the bag. Chloe had been sure to take the receipt out of the bag after she got home yesterday. She handed it to Max. The brunette folded her legs and opened the bag. She squeaked so Chloe knew she was excited. Max had an idea on what it could be but she didn't know for sure. If it was what she hoped it was she would be so incredibly happy. She slowly opened the box that she was now holding in her hands. Chloe watched as her eyes sparkled and her mouth grew wide.  
She slowly put the box on the bedside table, which was very difficult to because of her happiness. She looked at Chloe and without warning screamed.  
"CHLOE! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! THANKS A MILLION TIMES!" Max bounced up and down. She threw her arms around the bluenette. "I LOVE YOU, I ADORE YOU. YOU'RE FUCKING AMAZING!" she cried happy tears. Chloe was embracing her hysterically happy girlfriend.  
"There's another surprise." She whispered.  
"Another surprise?" Max asked.  
"Open it babe," Chloe told her, so Max reached for it and opened the necklace.  
"Oh Chloe, I love this photo. You know just how to make me smile, how to make me truly happy. I - I'll wear it always."  
"I'm glad. And don't worry, its stainless steel so it will never ruin, at least not easily." Chloe kissed her cheek, but Max cupped Chloe's face and slowly placed her lips on her girlfriend's. They held the kiss for about ten seconds. There was true love between the girls. 

Chloe helped Max put on the necklace.  
"It looks perfect on you."  
"You think so? Thanks Chloe, that really makes me feel special." Max gave her girlfriend one last hug before getting up and having a shower. "Would you like to join the birthday girl for a shower?" Max offered Chloe her hand.  
"It would be an honour." Chloe curtsied, and the two girls skipped into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After their shower, the two girls headed for the kitchen for breakfast. Max was surprised that her parents; Vanessa and Ryan Caulfield had already started making Max’s favourite.  
“Eggs and bacon all the way... YES!” Max cheered as she sat at the table.  
“That is a very beautiful necklace, Chloe must really love you.” Vanessa smiled, which caused Max to blush. But she couldn’t help but smile.  
“What time are Kate and Victoria getting here?” Chloe asked as she kissed her girlfriend on the top of her head.  
“They are coming with your parents, they should be here in 15 minutes, and Max, me and your father have payed for a luxurious vacation for you and Chloe. Plus another surprise for later.” Vanessa announced.  
“I can‘t wait! What did I do to deserve all this kindness?” Max asked as she was handed her breakfast.  
“For being the best daughter,” Ryan added.  
“For being the most amazing friend and girlfriend.” Chloe put in.  
“For just being you.” Vanessa finished as she, Ryan and Chloe joined Max for breakfast... All having eggs and bacon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It wasn’t long after breakfast that the Madsen’s arrived with Victoria and Kate. Chloe was in the middle of giving Max a foot rub when they arrived.  
Vanessa opened the front door when she heard the door bell.  
“Welcome! Hi Victoria, Hey Kate, Good Morning Joyce and David.”  
“Thank you for coming, we are truly glad that you were able to come Kate.” Ryan said as Vanessa hugged the girls.  
“So where’s the birthday girl Mad Max?” Victoria asked.  
“She’s in the living room with Chloe.” Ryan smiled as they all walked to the living room.  
"Happy Birthday Max!" The four guests cheered in unison.  
"Kate!" Max jumped up and threw her arms around Kate. "I'm so glad you could come!" she exclaimed. "Tori!" She threw her arms around Victoria. "It means a lot that you're here, all of you, David and Joyce thanks for being here!" Max finished happily.  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world Max, I see you have a new necklace." Joyce smiled.  
"It fits you perfectly." David added.  
"Thank you! It's from Chloe, she's the best."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a very exciting day of fun activities including jumping in the pool that the Caulfield's owned, dancing to Max and Chloe's mix tape, a short game of dungeons and dragons, it was the late afternoon and time for Max's birthday dinner, and Chloe was cooking. She was making honey soy chicken stir fry. 

She coated the chicken in flower.  
She cut up the vegetables to put in the dish - capsicum, string beans, carrots, broccoli, mushrooms.  
She put the chicken into the frying pan that Vanessa let her use and cooked it enough that the flower was desolved and the chicken was softer. She then put the vegetables in and mixed it around with chicken. She then put in the cooked rice that Kate had cooked in the microwave for her.  
"Thanks Kate," Chloe said when Kate handed her the cup of cooked of rice.  
She mixed in the rice.  
She poured in the honey & soy sauce and mixed it around. And finally she added some actual honey.  
"Hey babe! Come try some of this," Chloe called before Max came in.  
"This smells amazing!" she exclaimed, sniffing the air.  
"Here, a special taste for the birthday girl," Chloe smiled as she got some on a spoon and held her other hand under it as she brought it to Max's mouth. She put it in and as Max tasted Chloe's delicious cooking she couldn't help but moan.  
"Mmm. Chloe that tastes amazing! You should be a chef! The others will love this!" Max exclaimed.  
And they did like it, they loved it and Chloe got all the cooking compliments.  
"This is really good, like super... Cheer face." From Victoria.  
"I love this, its very yummy!" From Kate.  
"I didn't know you were such a good cook." From David.  
"I'm proud of my blue haired chef! Good job at cooking this." From Joyce.  
"Delicious!" From Vanessa.  
"you should consider a career in cooking," from Ryan.  
"Babe, this is the best birthday dinner ever. It was made by my girlfriend with my girlfriend's love. Thank you my love." From Max.  
"I'm glad everyone likes my cooking. I'm even more glad that the birthday girl likes it. Happy Birthday Max," Chloe smiled. Followed by everyone else.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The party was laying back in the living room after the scrumptious birthday dinner. They would have cake soon but Max wanted to open her presents first. Kate and Victoria had only a card for Max each.  
Kate's: Dear Super Max, you're such a wonderful friend, you saved my life and that's something I will never forget. Happy Birthday, I didn't know what to get you so me and my parents put in this card $200 for you to spend however you wish. Xoxo  
Kate  
Victoria's: Dear Mad Max, even though I had been super mean in highschool you still found it in you to be kind to me. You made me realize I didn't have to try to be perfect, and I didn't have to feel insecure because I'm perfect just being me. Happy Birthday, here is $400 for you to spend however you want. You deserve this.  
Lots of love,  
Victoria.  
Max got a beautiful blue dress from Joyce and some pretty sandals from David.  
From her own parents she got an envelope. Inside was a letter. It read;  
To our dearest Max.  
You have been such a blessing in our lives for the past 19 years and we know you will continue to be. After the drama that occurred at Blackwell, and as a graduation gift we have been working very hard to pay for a vacation for you. We have included twenty thousand dollars for you to spend on your vacation. You may be wondering how you'll get around, which is your surprise.  
Love you forever, Mom and Dad xoxo.  
Max looked up from the letter and in front of her, her Mom and Dad had put a gift box. She picked it up and opened it.  
"Car keys?" she asked.  
"Follow us," Vanessa said as they all walked outside.  
"Chloe, would you please cover Max's eyes and close yours?" David asked as he walked around the side of the house and into the garage. She did just that. They heard a vehicle pull up.  
"Okay, you can open them now!" Vanessa announced.  
Chloe and Max opened their eyes. Max nearly peed herself from excitement.  
"A motor home?! That thing looks extremely luxurious!" Max squeeled.  
"It is, we bought the best of the best for you and Chloe." Ryan said.  
"Thank you so much! How much did it cost?"  
"3 Million, but don't worry about the price, we want you to have the best vacation possible with your girlfriend." Vanessa said but without warning, Max threw her arms around her parents profusely thanking them.  
"Can we take a look inside?" she asked.  
"Sure, we could even have the cake in there if you want?" Vanessa smiled.  
"That would be awesome." Max exclaimed as she unlocked the door. She was amazed as soon as she entered. "Chloe! Come take a look!" she called and Chloe followed her. Vanessa thanked David for driving out the vehicle.  
Inside the motor home was a small kitchen area which consisted of a fridge, oven with a stove top, a sink and a microwave. There was also a long dining table towards the back, which had really comfy seats. Then, behind the dining area was the bathroom had a walk in shower. Then towards the front was a ladder just behind the drivers seats leading up to a loft where the bed was; a double bed for Max and Chloe. And finally, in the middle was the 'living' area with a long couch on one side of the motorhome and an entertainment system on the other. The motor home was pretty damn big. And to top it all off, there was another ladder behind the passengers seat leading up to the roof, where there was a small extendable balcony with automatic folding out chairs and a table.  
"This he been the best birthday ever!" Max exclaims turning to Chloe.  
"This thing is hella fucking awesome. I'm so happy that you've enjoyed today." Chloe smiled before kissing the brunette. 

While the girls were checking out their motorhome, the others were preparing the cake to bring into the motorhome. By the time Max and Chloe had finished, the remaining party members had brought in the cake and plates, cutlery and cups along with some alcoholic punch as they were all sleeping there tonight.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once everyone was seated, Chloe began singing.  
"Happy birthday to you," and then everyone else joined in.  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mad Max, Happy birthday to you. Hip hip, hooray. Hip hip, hooray. Hip hip, hooray! Make a wish Max!" Chloe cheered.  
"I wish that my girlfriend Chloe will never, ever leave me and that we have a super fun vacation." Max wished in her mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Once everyone had finished their cake, Max put the remainder in the motorhome's fridge.  
"Thank you all for such an amazing birthday party today, it really does mean the world to me." Max smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Max and Chloe slept in the motorhome that night, they had a shower together before laying together on their new bed. It was extremely comfy, Max cuddled her girlfriend - she had never been happier and she could not wait for their upcoming adventure. 

The end.... Or is it?


End file.
